Cut into Place
by whisper-only
Summary: bad title no flames SOULxMAKA no lemon may b later. Soul catches Maka cutting they fight shes kidnapped the next morning Soul, kid, and Black star go after her can soul heal her wounds on the inside and out? slight rape, and cutting. IS being continued
1. Revealed

**AN: For those of you who are new readers great I hope you enjoy. For any of you rereading this I'm sorry to have screwed around wiht it so long but it's done now and we're moving on!**

**Anyway, as usual I don't own** **Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was Monday and class had just ended. Kid walked quickly out of the academy with Patti and Liz in tow, they had a mission to finish, leaving Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka by themselves in the room.

"Come on Soul, let's go I have to make dinner and we have studying to do." Maka said starting for the door. Soul shrugged and followed murmuring a goodbye to Black Star and Tsubaki.

The walk home consisted of Maka chattering about how she was going to tackle the huge study load ahead of them, and Soul lost in his own thoughts only half listening. Maka pushed the front door open and walked to her room putting her bag down and adjusting her pigtails. She stood in front of the mirror frowning at her reflection, discontent, her eyes tracing the sight curve of her hips down to her petite legs. She blushed when she saw soul behind her leaning in the door frame smiling.

"What?" She asked nervously staring at him in the mirror.

"Nothing." He murmured walking into the kitchen. She followed pondering what to make for dinner. As she opened the fridge she saw that they were out of tomato sauce so she check the cupboards, none.

"Soul, can you go out and get some sauce from store?" She said digging through the pantry.

"Fine, I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said as he closed the door to their apartment.

Now was her chance. She watched him through the window then ran to her room retrieving her small blade tucked under her dresser, before walking to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at the small blade. She rolled up her sleeve shakily and placed the blade horizontally across her wrist pausing for a moment before pushing gently. Blood beaded to the surface and she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Maka closed her eyes and tried to keep hold of the moment, but all too soon it was gone and she was back sitting in the bathroom bleeding. She stayed like this for a few more minutes before cleaning her arm and pulling her sleeve back down hiding all traces. She peeked out the door checking for Soul; good he wasn't back yet. She dashed towards the kitchen and got some noodles cooking while she chopped some vegetables for a mish-mash pasta medley. Shortly after Soul returned with the sauce and sat down in the living room saying something about taking a nap.

"Thank you Soul." Maka called from the kitchen. He grunted in reply.

* * *

"Soul! Dinners done come on." Maka called from the kitchen. Soul sauntered in a few minutes later, his hands in his pockets his eyes half open.

Dinner was for the most part silent, and when it was over Maka started cleaning the dishes. Soul left the room lingering in the dark hall as Maka turned the water on and cast a quick nervous glance around before rolling up her sleeves to reveal her scars. Soul squinted at her arm noticing something was there but kept walking to his room deciding he would investigate later and collapsed on his bed.

About an hour later Soul laying on his bed pretending to sleep, heard Maka walking slowly down the hall pausing at his open door before hiding in her room.

After at least an hour of sitting staring at her books Maka gave up on trying to focus on studying, setting off towards the kitchen, her blade wrapped in her fingers, creeping past Soul's still open door and to the bathroom not even bothering to close the bathroom door. Soul was still asleep so why should she be worried? What she didn't know was that Soul had watched her walk by and seen the blade glint in her hand. A minute or two after she'd walked past, Soul stood up and shuffled down the hall. Pretending to be still half-asleep, he walked into the bathroom and Maka gasped unable to hide her bleeding wrist and the blade in time.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Soul asked eyes wide with shock.

"I…uh…nothing." Maka said, a dark blush covering her face as she frantically tried covering her wrist with a towel and trying to run from the room. Soul slammed the door shut and stood in front of it blocking her only exit.

"Maka. What the hell is going on?" Soul said, his voice dangerously low. "Tell me _everything_."

Maka dropped her head in shame of being caught. She'd never wanted Soul to see her like this, but here he was waiting for an answer. "I, I don't know." It was a terrible answer, an excuse and she knew it, but she hadn't a better answer. After a long moment of dead silence Soul left the room slamming his bedroom door and locking her out.

"Soul please!" Maka cried pounding weakly on his door, tears forming in her eyes. Why did he have to catch her? She'd been doing fine on her own, he didn't need to know, didn't need to carry the weight of her problems.

"What Maka?" He asked sharply, opening the door. His eyes were full of pain and it killed her to look at him. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, instead looking to the side.

"I-I didn't mean for you…" she stopped talking, and stood tears cascading down her cheeks trying to get words out.

"Didn't mean for me to what? Find out? Discover your secret? Or you didn't want me to help?" He asked before slamming the door in her face.

She walked to her bedroom and curled up in a ball at the end of her bed sobbing. Why didn't he understand? Because she hadn't explained it. She justified it by telling herself that he hadn't given her a chance to explain. In the back of her mind she knew it was a lie created only to sooth her thoughts for the moment.

* * *

Maka pushed her door open and grabbed her bag leaving the apartment before Soul woke up. She'd left him breakfast on the counter and his bag by the door and had no reason to meet him face to face just yet. Sure she would probably see him at the Academy but she wasn't ready to deal with it. Nobody could handle that much pressure first thing in the morning...right? She walked slowly to the school not paying attention to her surroundings and walking straight into a trap.

"Hello little girl." A dark voice came from the shadows and Maka froze, slowly looking around her and finding no one. Something covered her mouth and instantly she was out and dragged away by the man the only sound his snickering.

* * *

Soul opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm going off and jumped out of bed running to take a shower.

Ten minutes later Soul stepped out of the shower and rushed to get ready.

"Maka!" he yelled pulling his shirt on.

Silence.

"Maka are you awake?" He called, again getting no reply. He walked down the hall to her room and saw that her bag was gone.

"Must have left already." He mumbled to himself as he quickly ate half of his breakfast before grabbing his bag and running towards the Academy so he wasn't late.

"Hey Kid have you seen Maka?" Soul asked while Kid straightened his pile of books.

"No, sorry."

Soul murmured a 'thanks' and went to look for Black Star.

"Yo Black Star, have you seen Maka?"

"Nope. Where is she?" He asked, his voice for once lower than a scream, Tsubaki shook her head.

"Dammit." Soul murmured as Stein walked in starting class.

"Soul, where's Maka?" He asked before saying anything else.

"I don't know." Soul said silencing the entire class. Why wasn't the top student in class? That was unexpected to say the least.

"Oh that's a shame." Stein said with absolutely no sincerity at all.

By the time class ended and Maka still hadn't shone up and now Soul was starting to worry about her.

"Hey Soul want the great Black Star to help you look for Maka?" Black Star practically yelled across the empty room, empty all for Stein anyway.

"I think I'm gonna go home see if she went home sick, I'll catch up with you later ok." Soul said sliding his bag over his shoulder making to leave.

"Soul." Stein's voice stopped him and he looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Yeah."

"If Maka isn't at your apartment come see me I have a bad feeling about this." Stein said turning the knob on the side of his head slightly.

"Okay." Soul nodded before taking off for their apartment, flinging the door open when he got there. "Maka!"

Silence.

"Maka are you here?" He yelled again running through every room of their small apartment. "Dammit Maka! Where the hell are you?"

Soul collapsed on the couch and held his head in his hands. _Maybe if I hadn't yelled at her...no I can't go down that road. She probably just took a day off to study or something. That's reasonable right? _Soul couldn't shake the feeling of heaviness as he walked silently back to the academy.

* * *

"She's gone." He said quietly staring at the floor.

"Don't worry Soul she's around here somewhere. We'll find her." Stein said emotionlessly.

"She left because of me." Soul murmured still staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

Soul sighed and dropped onto the nearest chair. "Last night I walked in on her cutting herself and I yelled at her. This morning she left before I woke up." Soul explained slowly.

"No, Soul. Maka wouldn't leave over something small like that. Now go find Black Star and Tsubaki. Meet me outside the academy in half an hour." Stein said before walking out of the room, Soul followed soon after going the opposite direction.

"Hey Soul did'ja find Maka yet?" Black Star shouted across the street.

"No, Professor Stein told me to come find you. I don't know what he's planning, but he said eh had a bad feeling about this." Soul said starting back toward the academy with Tsubaki and Black Star right behind him.

"Of course he wanted the awesome Black Star to help!" Black Star shouted running ahead of Soul and Tsubaki.

"When did you last see her?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"Last night. We got into a huge a fight, then this morning she was gone before I woke up."

Tsubaki smiled sympathetically. "We'll find her Soul, I promise."


	2. Safe

**A/N: so I updated this very quickly and this will be the fastest I ever update ususally I try to keep it to once or twice a week depending on how much I get done. Ideas for future chapters are always welcomed. Hope you like it R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Obviously. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Safe**

Maka opened her eyes and wished she hadn't She was sitting chained to a wall and he was standing in front of her.

"Oh good now I don't have to wake you myself little girl." He said in a dark sadistic voice. "I'm going to break you."

"Too late." I whispered. "I'm already broken."

"Oh if that were true you wouldn't be here right now little girl."

She thought about this ignoring the man for a moment.

He grabbed her neck and held her head against the wall while he forced into her. Maka screamed in pain as blood ran down her legs and her body was rocked back and fourth against the wall painfully. She was tainted.

Soul heard her screaming and closed his eyes trying to resonate with her so he could figure out which warehouse she was in. Straight ahead one row over and three buildings down at the east end.

"Were is she?" Kid asked.

"One over three down East side." Soul murmured walking quickly between the buildings.

Okay you go in on the right and I'll go in on the left. Black Star go in from behind. Can you guys take care of the Guy? I wanna get Maka out as quickly as I can." Soul asked his eyes full of pain as Maka screamed again.

"Yeah we can take him!" Black said whispered loudly.

Kid nodded and then they split up going to their entrances and counted to three. Silently snuck into the building to find Maka.

"Hey over here buddy!" Black Star yelled distracting him so Soul could grab Maka. Only it didn't go quite as planned.

The man turned to fight Black Star while Soul crept over to Maka who had curled into a ball and was shaking violently.

Soul reached out to her and she screamed. "No! Stay away! Who are you?"

The man turned and Black star attacked just missing the man. Kid jumped in front of Soul and Maka and shot Liz and Patti hitting the man square in the chest giving Black Star the few seconds he needed to throw Tsubaki and have her wrap around the man binding his arms to his sides. Kid shot again and the man fell over. Black Star kicked him in the head hard and waved Soul over.

"Your shot. Finish him off." Black Star said with slight regret.

Soul held his arm at the mans neck and switched it to a blade and sliced the mans neck. Soul turned back to Maka who was shaking even more, if possible.

Soul knelt down in front of her and looked into her fear filled eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Maka." Soul whispered. Maka shuddered and curled closer to herself not meeting his eyes.

"Can I carry you to a hospital?" Soul asked slowly keeping his voice level.

Her eyes flickered quickly up to his then back down to the ground and she nodded slightly

Soul wrapped his arms around her back and knees and felt her tense considerably still not fully trusting him.

Screams, more screams. That's all he heard. Her screams haunting him.

"Has she woken up yet?" Tsubaki asked softly.

"No." Soul mumbled holding his head in his hands.

"Soul. Come in please." Stein said standing in the open doorway.

Soul followed hesitantly and froze when he saw her laying unconscious on the bed her body torn and shattered and in many places bruised and cut.

"You need to resonate with her. She's currently residing in her past thoughts. Get her out and she'll wake up." Stein said calmly.

Soul sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand closing his eyes to concentrate on her soul resonance and meeting it.

He was standing in front of a steel door. Soul pushed his entire body against it feeling it slowly moving out of his way. When it was cracked enough for him to slip through he did and was back in the warehouse.

"Maka!" he called looking for her. She was chained to the wall curled into a ball shaking and sobbing.

"Maka." He whispered as he walked towards her. She finally noticed him and a blood curling scream bounced off the walls around the warehouse deafening him.

"Maka!" he yelled again running towards her.

He knelt in front of her and she kicked violently at him trying to get away but not moving.

"Maka." He said grabbing her ankles and holding them away from him. Bad idea. Maka screamed even louder and struggled more to get away.

Soul grabbed the chains on her wrists and snapped them with sheer force then pulled a struggling Maka into his arms and held her tightly as her screams threatened to make him deaf indefinitely.

"Maka." He whispered. "I love you."

She didn't hear.

Soul wrapped his arms around her and carried her bridal style back through the steel door and it crumbled behind him.

Soul opened his eyes and he was back in the room with Stein looking at him expectantly and Maka curled into his arm still asleep. He looked down at her face and saw that she looked at peace and decided to leave her be.

"So what happened?" Stein asked slightly interested.

"She was back in that warehouse. Chained to the wall curled in on herself, crying. I brought her out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: ok so i finally figured out how to use the page breaks thank god! so any ideas for chapter 3? R&R plzzz :) i'll update like tomorrow probably.**


	3. Suspisions

Four months later

Soul pushed the door to the apartment and dropped his bag in his room before walking into the kitchen to see what Maka was making for dinner.

Maka was standing on a stood reaching for something in the cabinet when Soul walked in.

"What are you doing Maka?" He asked pulling her down.

"I needed the Cyanne, but it's in the back and I can't reach it." She said pointing to the cabinet.

Soul climbed up onto the stool and grabbed the small glass bottle before jumping down and handing it to her. "What's for dinner?"

"Curry." She said carefully measuring out the orange powder.

"Smells good." Soul said walking into the living room.

Maka waited till he was in the living room to slide her sleeve back to reveal her scars. She glanced at them for a second before pulling her sleeve down again.

Soul on the otherhand had easily noticed the scars when she's been reaching for the pepper. He'd chosen not to mention it at the moment thought it enraged him.

He dropped onto the couch and clicked on the TV holding his head in his hands. Why was she cutting again? Was he doing something wrong?

(Page break)

"Maka are you cutting again?" Soul asked as they did the dishes.

The plate Maka was holding slipped from her grip and fell to the floor shattering. "W-why would you ask that?" she asked trying to sound innocent as she swept up the plate.

"Because your wrist is covered in scars." He said bluntly, watching her.

She froze. "Umm no these are old."

Soul nodded playing along with Maka's little lie.

If only he knew the truth.


	4. Maybe, Just Maybe

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been very ill for a while and then well life just kept getting in the way. I'm sure you know how that goes.**

**Well enjoy! As usual I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka wandered out of the academy lost in her thoughts and completely un aware of Blair who was walking beside her chattering. Or of Soul who was calling after her to wait for him. She just kept walking ignoring the world around her. Something she found herself doing more often these days. How long had it been since she'd last made it through an entire conversation without spacing out? She couldn't remember anymore.

Soul slowed to a stop and looked back at the academy. Maybe Stein would know what to do about Maka. He set off the find the man, running into Black star and Tsubaki on the way.

"HEY! Where are you goin'? Wanna go do something?" Black star asked loudly, blocking Soul's path.

"Not right now, I need to find Professor Stein. Have you seen him?" Soul looked past Black star searching for any signs of the man and finding none.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Tsubaki shook her head.

"If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Soul murmured, continuing down the hall towards Stein's office.

"Professor? You here?" Soul called pushing the door open to find the man seated at his computer.

"Of course I am this is my office Soul. You know that." Stein turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder while he continued typing.

"I need to talk to you, it's about Maka." Soul stepped further into the room and stopped.

"What about Maka?"

"She's cutting again." Stein finally stopped typing and turned his chair to face Soul.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

Soul rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I've tried that, she just denies it every time."

"Hm well you could always tell Spirit, though he would probably overdo it it's always an option." Stein crossed his arms on the back of his chair.

"Maka might kill me if I tell him." Soul sighed and pushed off the wall and made to leave. "Thanks for the help Professor."

"Soul, just talk to her, don't accuse her, talk to her." With that Stein turned back around in his chair and began typing again.

* * *

"Maka are you even listening to me?" Soul's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she shook her head clear it.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Maka scratched her head and looked around trying to remember how she'd gotten to the living room from the academy.

"I asked if you're all right, you've been kind of out of it for a while." Her behavior wasn't doing anything to calm Soul's concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, of course I am." She put on a fake smile and tried to stay in the moment.

Soul saw right through it. How come she didn't just talk to him? How come she had to deal with it by herself with no help at all? Soul couldn't understands her reasons, and to a point he doubted she even had any.

Maka stood up hesitantly and didn't meet Soul's gaze. "I'm gonna go make dinner ok?" She turned and shuffled into the kitchen going through the motions. Soul sighed and leaned his head back closing his eyes. Something was very wrong, but how was he supposed to help when she wouldn't even tell him what it was?

Maka stood in front of the stove mindlessly stirring the pot of boiling water. Soul leaned in the doorway watching her, as he had been for the last while. Sighing he pushed off the doorframe and walked silently across the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Maka and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's bothering you Maka." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Unconsciously Maka relaxed against him letting her head fall back on his shoulder she stared at the ceiling.

"I can't." She breathed just loud enough for Soul to hear.

"Why not?" He murmured tightening his arms around her. He reached down and turned off the stove, dinner could wait. "Why can't you tell me Maka?" He questioned again after a few moments of silence.

She closer her eyes and shook her head trying to hold back tears that were fighting against her. She lost the battle and tears streamed down her cheeks. Soul gently turned her to face him and she collapsed against him crying once again.

"I can't do this." She murmured between tears.

"Can't do what?" Soul asked softly, stroking her hair which for once was down free of its regular pigtails.

"I can't sleep because I'm plagued by nightmares, I can't focus on anything at all, I can't even put any effort into friendships anymore." Slowly Maka's arms snaked around Soul's torso like a life preserver.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soul had woken up a few time to hear rusting coming from Maka's room but he hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"How could I?" She whispered burying her face in his chest.

Soul sighed and held her tightly. "Maka...what are we gonna do?"

* * *

Once they'd eaten dinner and all the dishes were done and put away Soul leaned in the doorway of Maka's room.

"Hey, why don't you...sleep with me tonight. Maybe you won't have nightmares, you need to get some sleep there's a test tomorrow." Soul ran his hand through his hair then turned and shuffled into his room. Dropping heavily onto his bed he pulled up the blankets and stared at the ceiling loosing himself in his own thoughts.

It wasn't too long before Maka shuffled into the room as well and slipped silently under the blankets, curling up with her head on Soul's shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks." She whispered softly before drifting easily to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Holy crap I did it, I finished another chapter!** **Thank you to those who pushed me to write the next chapter I really appreciate it.**

**- Whisper**


	5. PLEASE READ

**AN: **

**Please Read!**

**Just wanted to let everyone following this story know that I'm going back and rewriting the beginning chapters, they haven't changed very much and I'm not taking any characters out, only tweaking things here and there, and of course making the writing much better.**

**Thanks for bearing with me while I keep screwing with this story this is the last time I promise!**

**- Whisper**


End file.
